Kindred Spirits
by SasukeUchihaPHMeitanteilover
Summary: Both puppets, both slaves to their destinies...this is how Miki Sayaka and Oz Vessalius see their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a brief plunny that struck me just now as I read over the latest chapter of PH. I realized how similar the heroes of PH are to the heroes of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This is a drabble of sorts, so it won't be very long. Sayaka and Oz are the ones that will be covered first. **

**Chapter 1 A Fake Existence and a Fake Body**

* * *

Oz Vessalius stared at the small plush doll on the floor of Alice's tower. He still couldn't believe his own eyes. The rabbit looked exactly like Alice did in her rabbit form, only smaller, with crimson eyes that shone brilliantly like rubies in the night, soft sable fur that gleamed when touched, and both possessed the same red and white overcoat.

Yet somehow it felt oddly familiar. "Is this Alice?"

Jack Vessalius shook his head. "No, this little doll is..._you, Oz. _Or, what you used to be before you entered my body. You were just a soul trapped in a useless, inanimate object that could do nothing. Such a horrible existence you must have had. Alice surrounded you with love. Then you brought Lacie's memories to me and started to crumble in my hands."

Oz trembled suddenly as the forgotten memories came back to him.

"Then you became my chain to succeed in Lacie's wish, and now look at you. You masquerade as a human named Oz Vessalius, when in reality, you're nothing but a fake. A puppet pretending to have a body."

"Leave me alone, Jack." Oz said sharply, pushing the older man's hand away. "I don't need to be controlled by you anymore!"

"Oh, Oz, you misunderstand completely. You have to be controlled by me, because your existence is a mistake." Jack said.

Oz's face turned red. "Yeah, well, what about YOU? You killed dozens of innocent people just to bring someone back who is dead-_you manipulated me and made me do it, completely disregarding my own feelings on the matter and had Alice die to stop you! _You're the monster, not me. Jack, I didn't do those things because I wanted to. You tortured me."

Jack's face turned red in anger. "Are you resisting me now, Oz? Such a surprise that you would turn against me, you poor innocent little rabbit, you."

"Shut up!" Oz cried. "I will not bow to you."

Jack held Oz down again. "You belong to me, Oz. This is only a gift-this body is only a gift I gave to you in return for giving me Lacie's memories."

"What would Lacie say if she knew you killed her daughter and her brother?" Oz challenged.

Jack's mouth fell open for a few moments and then he was silent for a long moment. Despair started to enter his heart and whatever remained of his soul as he realized just what he had done. "Well, it's too late for regrets, isn't it? I did not like seeing Alice die like that. She did not deserve to die. Maybe Lacie wanted me to watch over her. As for Oswald, we were friends once, but that's in the past. Oz, you are my chain. Therefore, your opinion does not matter.

* * *

Sayaka Miki frowned as she stared at her Soul Gem and then turned her eyes to the red-eyed fox sitting on her bed, staring at her with puzzled eyes.

"What's wrong, Sayaka?" Kyubey asked.

Her fists tightened. "You...you used us! All of us!"

"Why so angry? I only fulfilled your wish," Kyubey said.

"You lied to us and manipulated all of us!"

Kyubey shook his head. "I don't think you understand anything. You are a fake person-a puppet for me to use. Your soul belongs to me, Sayaka. You are nothing."


	2. Chapter 2 A sinful wish and existence

**A/N:Kyouko and Lacie are the focus of this chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

Kyouko Sakura shook visibly as the tears came flowing down her face at a high rate. Her father was standing in front of her, his fists tightened. He was clearly ticked off, and that was not a good thing. Her red eyes widened upon seeing him slap her in the face.

All she had done was save their family-her precious, God-fearing family from a witch, and he had seen her in her Magical Girl outfit and had asked what was going on. He was still unable to believe her stories about the wishes and the witches.

"To think that my daughter sold her soul to the devil! I didn't raise you to become like this, Kyouko!" He scolded. His red eyes were full of rage as he picked her up by the lapels.

"Dad, let me go. I did what I felt was right, and now, look. Everyone loves you and your sermons. You've achieved what you wanted, right? No one mocks your speeches anymore. Now we're rich and we can afford to feed our family." Kyouko said nervously, as a bead of sweat made its way down her forehead. Why did it have to happen like this?

She had saved their butts from a witch, and this was how he repayed her, treating her like some criminal? This wasn't her kind, loving father. What had happened to him?

"Don't lie, you witch. You are such a foolish girl. I disown you!" He cried before throwing her against the wall, causing her to form a bruise on her head.

She frowned and walked over to her mother and sister, who were both huddled under the table, watching with frightened eyes. They too had heard her story, and now both were too terrified to help her.

"Kyouko-chan, what have you done?" Her mother whimpered. "Why did you sin like this?"

"No, I didn't. I did what God would have wanted. I'm helping you guys!" Kyouko pleaded.

"Onee-san, I still believe in you. But is Daddy right?" Momo Sakura whined.

"No, he isn't. I did the right thing, you guys! I'm a hero!" Kyouko whined, holding her spear up for emphasis. "Now, let's get out of here!"

"Leave my daughter alone, you sinful creature!" Her father boomed before knocking her aside. Kyouko rammed him hard with a kick and sent him flying backwards. He grabbed a knife and threw it at her head, causing blood to spurt out everywhere.

Her mother cried out and her little sister started to howl and moan upon seeing her big sister apparently die in front of her own eyes.

Much to their surprise, Kyouko sat up and removed the knife from her forehead, wiping the blood from her neck. "That hurt, you son of a-"

"Kyouko, don't use such language!" Her mother scolded. "What are you?"

"Your daughter! Mom, Momo, hurry up and get out of here. You need to leave before he kills you, too!"

"You are the one who must leave, demon! Leave and never come back!" Her father screamed. He stabbed her mother with a butcher knife, oblivious to her cries of pain. Her little sister screamed and begged him to stop, but he knocked her aside and into the wall.

That was when she snapped. She stabbed him with her spear and picked him up. "You bastard, stop hurting Momo! She's my sister, so leave her alone! If you want to punish anyone, punish me!" She started hitting him, over and over, oblivious to the cries of her sister.

"No, onee-san, don't hurt him!" She cried. Kyouko was suddenly knocked over again due to a bullet that her father had fired into her chest. She hit the ground.

Her little sister screamed then and tried to run, but her father shot her, too, in the stomach and then in the head, killing her instantly. Her mother cried then and she was also shot in the head.

She stared at the corpses in horror. "How could you do this to them?"

He stared at her in terror. "Stay away from me, you vile creature!"

He beat her up fiercely and then when she pointed her spear at him, he blew his brains out then and there, leaving her all alone.

"Why did I survive? Is it because I'm a zombie already? Why did this have to happen?" She screamed and cried. Was her existence really that horrible?

She looked up. People were coming. A mob of churchgoers appeared, stones at the ready.

"You killed our preacher. We'll never forgive you, monster!" They cried before they chucked a few stones at her. Howling miserably, she vanished into the night.

* * *

Kyouko sat in an alleyway, covered with dirt and grime. She hadn't been able to eat for the past seven days. Everyone knew who she was and they avoided her like the plague. She was called a murderess who had led her family to ruin. So she had to hide away from them. They didn't understand.

She pulled her hood on over her and looked around. Now was the perfect time to steal some apples. She saw one and immediately snatched it up and ran. Someone spotted her, however, but she used her magical girl powers to escape in the blink of an eye.

She would make the best of her sinful life.

* * *

Pandora Hearts universe, 100 years ago in Sablier

People stared at her as she walked down the street with her brother at her heels, keeping her head down to prevent her from looking at them. They were all fools, all of them.

"Nii-san, why do they hate me?"

His purple eyes shone as he stared at her. "Because you have red eyes."

"So what?" She snapped. Her eyes alighted on a young boy of around six or five, lagging behind a young woman who snapped at him every so often. She smacked him in the face.

"I think that boy is an illegitimate child." Oswald whispered.

His black-haired sister looked up. Her name was Lacie. "Who is he?"

"Jack, stop stealing and look presentable!" The woman snapped before hitting the child again.

Lacie's fists tightened. "The nerve of her to mistreat that boy!" She cried before running off.

"Lacie, don't!" Oswald cried, sighing at his sister's foolish attempts to be a hero.

"Leave him alone, you hag!" Lacie demanded, getting in front of the young boy and shielding him.

"Stay out of my way, girl! You're a cursed child, aren't you?" She demanded.

The girl smirked. "Not only that...but I have a chain. Rabbit-san, please help me." She pointed to her shadow and it mutated into a huge black rabbit with a crown on its head. The woman shook in fear.

"Fine, but don't expect much from him!" She snapped.

"Who was that mean lady?" Lacie asked as her rabbit hovered over her briefly before fading back into her shadow.

The blond-haired boy looked up at her and said quietly, "She's my mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home now."

"Why not come along with me?" Lacie asked. "I'll treat you like a human. My name's Lacie. What's yours?"

"Jack." The boy said. He smiled briefly. "What's yours?"

"Lacie." She smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3 The brave humans

**A/N:And now we go to Homura and Alice. Really quick chapter here, guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Time warpers and Time Savers**

Homura Akemi stared at the cold, dead body of her only friend, Kaname Madoka. This was the only friend she'd ever had in her entire life and now she was dead. She had been sick for most of her life and had missed out on so much and now the only person that she ever cared for and who returned it was dead?

She sobbed. "Oh, Madoka, I want to meet with you over and over again until I can get things right!"

A new voice interjected, cutting Homura off. "Is that wish genuine, Akemi Homura? Would you really be willing to sacrifice your soul to help a friend?"

She turned to see the white fox Madoka had introduced her to sitting there, his tail waving in interest as he studied her. "Would you truly be able to do that?"

"Sure, why not?" He said. "What is your wish?"

"I-I would like to meet Madoka again and again. I want to be the one to protect her now."

She flinched as a sudden searing pain went through her body. Then she found herself staring at a purple object in her hands.

"This is your soul gem," Kyubey told her and that was the last thing she saw before her whole world began to spin.

So, over and over, she went through endless cycles of torture and agony, all for Madoka's sake. Was it really worth it, she wondered?

* * *

"Is that what you made Oz do?" Her voice was cold and piercing as she stared Jack down, who stared at her in shock. Why was she the other Alice? Where was the Intention?

She started to cry as he stared at her in bewilderment.

"Alice...what's wrong?" He asked.

"Can you not hear it or see it? Can't you hear Oz screaming through his tears?"

Jack saw the outline of his chain behind him, as tears poured out of his red eyes. "No...no...I don't want to kill...I don't want to destroy...help me, Alice! Alice!"

She covered her ears to block out the sound, but Jack just grew annoyed with the girl.

"Who cares about that? Go away, I want the Intention now!"

In the end, the girl had killed herself. Was it really worth it, he wondered?

Alice went over towards Oz, still sobbing over the loss of his mistress. He looked up at her in bewilderment.

"Ali...how can this be?" He said to her.

"Don't worry, Oz, I won't let you suffer anymore. The one to destroy your memories is me...ALICE THE B-RABBIT!" She cried as she reappeared, having fused with Oz's body and knocking his soul into Jack's body.


	4. Chapter 4 Final

A/N:Mami, Elliot, Alyss, and Madoka are the focus. This is the final chapter!

Chapter 4 The Self-Sacrificers

* * *

Mami Tomoe grinned as she shot her gun several times at the witch Charlotte. She knew she was going to win and be there for her new friends Sayaka and Madoka. Nothing would get in her way now...unfortunately for the blond, she had severely underestimated her foe.

The mouse-like witch opened its mouth wide to show another clown-like form underneath, who darted down towards her and opened up its mouth, revealing sharp teeth. She gasped and that was all she had time to say before she was beheaded by the monster and eaten.

* * *

Elliot Nightray stared at his mother's lifeless corpse on the ground. It was all his fault...he had made Leo suffer, and for what cause? His whole family was dead. He had nothing to live for anymore.

He turned to the huge chain looming above him, awaiting further orders. "Humpty Dumpty...I don't need you! I reject you!"

Elliot Nightray felt no more as death welcomed him.

* * *

Alyss screamed and cried in pain as she watched her sister's lifeless body fall to the ground. Now everything was ruined. She would never be able to see Alice again. Much to her surprise, her sister turned out to be alive. They erased her memories for the sake of her own happiness.

Madoka Kaname erased herself from existence for the sake of everyone dear to her. In that aspect, they are all kindred spirits.


End file.
